


Mr Harker's first hunt

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Jonathan Harker's first hunt as a vampire [1]
Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: 1890's, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, M/M, Minor Character Death, No I haven't seen the movie and don't intend to, Vampire Jonathan Harker, local age old vampire doesn't think things through, written with careful research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: It was all instinctual on biting and sucking, Dracula knew, but it was all in seeing if his fourth bride's first hunt was a success.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker (past)
Series: Jonathan Harker's first hunt as a vampire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Mr Harker's first hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarLoweTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarLoweTiger/gifts).



> Dedicated to MarLoweTiger for helping me in making sure that I was writing Dracula in character.

"Mr Harker, it is time that I take the training wheels off and teach you how to hunt."

This announcement drew Jonathan's surprise as he looked up from the novel as the older vampire by four hundred years blew out the candles including with a long stick for the candles that were above and the fire with all the practical methods.

"Properly." Dracula added.

Jonathan was puzzled as he closed the novel keeping one finger between the pages.

"What makes this any improper?" Jonathan asked.

Dracula at first stared at the man.

"I have drained people's blood with machines to get you used to drinking blood on a daily basis." Dracula explained to the younger man as Jonathan's eyes shifted toward the empty cup that he had been refilling every so often with Dracula's insistence from a bottle. "Machines won't _always_ be around to your convenience."

With that, Dracula departed the study leaving Jonathan in the empty room. 

"What makes you say that machines are going to make a mark on civilization?" Jonathan's gaze was fixated on the man's lingering figure.

Dracula's long claws rested on the railing that poked out of the wall as he shifted toward Jonathan.

"They _always_ do." Dracula said.

Dracula hummed a long gone Romanian song to himself, forgotten by the outside world, as he vanished out of Jonathan's view.

"Always?" Jonathan repeated to himself then looked down toward the novel in his hands that was of 'From the Earth to the Moon. "I can't see that happening."

Jonathan yawned, sliding in the book mark then put it back where he had taken it out. His fingers traveled down the notable spines of the books for a few minutes then retreated from the room. Jonathan made his way to his coffin that was five feet away from Dracula's less fancy coffin that was set on a wooden platform in contrast to the coffin that rested in the water. At the bottom of the coffin was layers of dirt that was imported from England after being turned that reeked of a choice made in a negotiation. Jonathan's youthful fingers traversed on the surface of the dirt.

This was the very same dirt that his hand had touched alongside Mina's as they admired his coffin several months ago. It was simple but the mechanism was quite complex as insisted by Dracula regarding how it were part of a time mechanism, "I opened your coffin with a _shovel_!" and the older vampire had dismissed his reply with a shake of his hand resuming on about the matter of the younger man's coffin. His heart ached for her but living in the castle that belonged to someone highly interested in her was the only way of staving him off. The reminder made his smile become small.

And a reminder of why he was in the company of a age old vampire that was he starting to develop feelings for. There were flaws that Jonathan were becoming exposed to that stood out more than the ones that he were already familiar to. Dracula was a multi-faceted individual that wasn't just a monster, a beast, a killer; he lived his life that didn't _just_ feature hunting doing his fair share of other tasks. Jonathan climbed into the coffin then grasped the edge by the handle and yanked it down closing himself off from the outside world.

The only thing that was left of the world that he had left behind so long ago was being greeted by the familiar comfort of rest.

* * *

It was a sudden trip even after the announcement, hurriedly packing their coffins, getting them aboard a carriage, taking what Dracula deemed a necessity -- Jonathan found the man packing a small portrait on paper with him and the three brides in seductive poses and down to their naked figures with the page quite well aged before it were packed into the suitcase. Their features were so familiar that his stomach twisted at the sight of his former captors, the former people who sucked his blood, seduced him, and showered him with affection. Most men would have found that a unique paradise but Jonathan didn't and he still didn't as a piece of his experience getting into the matter that he were in now. In the center of the women of prey rested Dracula in a moment of domestic bliss.

Jonathan took a month's worth of suits while else Dracula packed only three suits -- including one golden night robe -- all of which ranged from dark and gray and gold, even sunglasses including a strange long tube, two bottles, and some vials that read 'Hamlock'. Dracula insisted that Jonathan take at least a pair of sunglasses before getting out of the castle to the nearest boat that had a course heading for London and was packed brim with people. Dracula sent fifty boxes to the boat that they were to take. Finally, they were at sea and their belongings were moved to the cargo section of the ship while their assigned room was left unattended.

They hadn't had much of a conversation after breakfast that featured drinking blood from cups, a twisted bit of his old life that lingered, as Dracula read the newspaper. 

It was surprisingly not difficult to find Dracula.

"Hunt." Jonathan repeated.

Dracula was leaned forward on the edge of the boat, his hands clasped together dangling over the edge, admiring the smooth water when Jonathan joined his side. They were both on low power welding sunglasses that kept their eyes shaded from direct sunlight and hats enjoying the relatively calm voyage to London. Jonathan breathed in the refreshing air; his sense of smell still remained despite the loss of tasting meals that he had once enjoyed as a human.

"Yes, hunt." Dracula replied with a small nod. "But, not in Romania. In London."

"You mean being charismatic?" Jonathan asked.

"That can be done." Dracula admitted. "But, it's the biting part that is harder once they smell your breath."

"Why does your breath smell so bad, Count Dracula?" Jonathan asked.

"My insides rot." Dracula said, simply. "Why do you wear men's cologne?"

"Because I smell better." Jonathan said. "I have a image to maintain."

"Mina didn't care about how men smelled." Dracula replied.

Jonathan stared at the older vampire, incredulously.

"You mind controlled her."

"No, that was all her. She wanted it." the older vampire waved his hand, slightly, in mid-air with one hand on the golden cane. "You can't cast a spell to hypnotize unless they want to _not_ be in control."

"I see." Jonathan said. "So, why do you mean by hunt?"

"Chasing down your meal." The older vampire was casual about it.

Jonathan frowned at that reply.

"Count Dracula, explain to me why I need to practice chasing a person."

"There are people who have wills, who have the strength to live, who are disturbed from their sleep so easily that someone is biting into them and they fight back." He held his hand up. "I understand that intruding someone on their sleep will not be your style."

"That is not my style." Jonathan agreed with a nod.

"Which brings us to this first hunt." Dracula replied. "You must learn how to subdue. There is a entire vampire etiquette behind hunting."

"What about the feasting on babies?" Jonathan asked.

Dracula stared at Jonathan for a long moment, incredulously.

"They have blood, Mr Harker." Dracula deadpanned.

Jonathan gripped the wood causing it to splint.

"I wouldn't let you do that in the future." Jonathan said.

"You can't have your eyes on me twenty-four-seven." Dracula's blue eyes were locked on Jonathan.

"I can try." Jonathan replied, defiantly. "I'll yank them out of your hands, resist the urge, and leave them in safer hands."

Dracula was truly skeptical in the same way that Jonathan insisted one time that there wouldn't be machines to communicate with other people that didn't involve crystals. Jonathan did not know why the man was so skeptical of that nor did he know why Dracula was so skeptical being able to resist the meal.

"You're a thinker and thinking is going to get you staked." Dracula said as he shook a finger at the younger man's direction. "Keep it simple. Don't overthink it. You'll get a headache from it."

"I rather die as a vampire being intelligent than being a thoughtless creature of the night, Count Dracula." Jonathan said as behind Dracula a person whistled at their direction.

Dracula held his hand up looking over toward the direction of his next meal and his blue eyes flashed open, a flicker of the beast that he could be by night flared in his eyes, shifting toward the source of the noise. Dracula bore a snarl with a look of intent then his features faded becoming just as serious as they were before on the issue of thinking.

"Excuse me, my dear Jonathan but this petty conversation has lost my attention." Dracula shifted his attention toward Jonathan. "Someone wants to be a meal."

Dracula walked after his meal leaving behind Jonathan once more at the edge of the ship with his cane clacking against the wood.

It was a quirk that Jonathan loved about Dracula's character that was so old but appeared so young.

Making his decisions off a whim without thinking ahead.

It makes Jonathan smile.

* * *

For the month long voyage, Jonathan and Dracula linger by the edge of the boat; Dracula has extracted half one bottle; one half in his bottle and the other half in Jonathan's bottle. Dracula reversed the effects for Hamlock using ingredients that are beyond Jonathan's knowledge as the source of the food is walking by readily with a grin and a pleasant sigh. Far as Jonathan was concerned, Dracula was carrying around items that could heal the blood and he didn't want to know what dark creature had to be approached for the necessary items. 

The side of the boat was their favorite place to hang out together.

Jonathan had the feeling they were going to be doing this forever.

"Is he on medication?" Jonathan asked. 

Dracula lifts a brow so Jonathan wiggled his finger in the direction of the man passing them.

"He is on cocaine." Dracula replied. "First thing he did after waking up. Said, 'ah!'" he put a hand on his chest. "My lovely lifesaver!'"

"Count Dracula. . ." Jonathan said. "That is medication."

"What about it?" Dracula asked.

"I get the feeling it is not going to last long as I do in civilization." Johnathan admitted.

"I thought the same way about several inventions." Dracula raised his glass with a grin. "You are officially experiencing what it is to be a vampire but too young."

"Speaking of young, are there vampires who turn children into vampires?"

Dracula paled, looking toward Jonathan, then his features become demonic.

"Who would do such a thing to children?" Dracula asked. "Is there a vampire aboard who claims that they do that?"

Jonathan sipped from his cup.

"Monsters." Jonathan said. 

"No," Dracula shook his head, grimly. "People who torture others." Jonathan looked toward the grim faced man who looked on toward the horizon. "Children seeking for families for eternity. Children experience a eternity differently compared to adults already."

"Have you ever--" 

"No and why would you think I would do that?" Dracula snapped, hurt, looking toward Jonathan. 

"It's just a question."

"That is a accusation. It's a big no-no in the community."

"There are other vampires?"

"Nosferatu, Count Orlok, Count Wyampr," Dracula recounted. "And countless others."

"When can I meet them?"

"At the next vampire theater play." Dracula said. "They ask me every year to be the leading man and I have to decline."

"Why?"

"The letters always arrive during a most inconvenient time of my life."

Jonathan laughs, throwing his head back, then cackles as Dracula looks toward him lifting a brow.

"You would make the best leading man on stage, Count Dracula." Jonathan said as he stopped laughing then looked upon the ancient vampire. "Do it for me this one time, please." he clasped his hands together, pleadingly, puckering his lips. "I won't ask you to do it again if you get hit by tomatoes."

Dracula grimaced, looking aside, humming, then looked back toward the kneeling man.

"I can't say no to those eyes." Dracula relented. "Jonathan, get up, please." he beckoned the man up as he looked around. "People might think you're begging for me to allow your marriage to my fictional daughter."

Jonathan smiled as he popped up to his feet. Another quirk was revealed: _he finds me adorable_.

* * *

Jonathan sleeps in his box for the final night during transport, his senses alert to the slightest of sounds as his body rests, listening to the sound of pattering around, giggling, chuckling, and sweet laughter that drifted into his rest. Jonathan looked back to the last time that he laughed with Mina. It was memorable, pearls of innocence, happiness, and good-will. He can still remember her small hand in his hand as they giggled. Their last laughter before he was drawn away into a different world for real estate and he went into the world willingly for her crossed his mind. 

The laughter faded replaced by the sound of lips touching and moans.

Jonathan stopped enjoying the experience then started to hate it.

"Go away, old man."

It was a gruff but quite young and loud voice belong to a man. Jonathan could hear the sound of blood moving, the mere scent of it, just at his finger tips, just behind the wooden door to the box and he yearned for it. Jonathan experienced some hunger for it some of the blood only hours ago still lingered enough to keep him from jamming the door open and feasting upon the hapless person behind the other side of the door. Jonathan heard the sound of a cane click against the floor with slow footsteps following it.

"Stay away from my box." It was Dracula's voice, now aged with little blood left behind, his voice quite firm but memorably requesting with a warning tone. "Or you will suffer the consequences."

"Frankie, let's go." came a woman's voice as he heard footsteps shuffle alongside the box.

"It's fine, Alicia." Frankie replied as Jonathan heard the sound of footsteps retreat.

"You said you respect the elderly!" Alicia replied.

"Not when they get in the middle of our snogging."

Frankie was so disgruntled, sounded quite young, and furious. Yet it was less furious than a four hundred year old vampire who was about to go on a fatal rampage and this time die by determined humans leaving behind Jonathan as the sole Vampire survivor. Jonathan hadn't anticipated of Dracula being awake at this ungodly hour _. Why is Dracula awake? How did he awaken so early? Could he summon himself awake and stay up longer?_ The questions were piling up.

"Frankie," Alicia said. "We can snog anywhere."

"But this is the cargo bay." Frankie whined. "No one comes here asides to the livestock."

"Do what your beloved says, Frankie." Dracula advised.

"Hey, nobody tells me what to do!" Frankie's words flared with rage.

"I am telling you what to do." Dracula was calm but collected as he spoke on with a matter of fact tone glaring back at Frankie, challenging him to defy him. "Hold your folly somewhere else."

"Why should we?" It was Alicia's curiosity that brought no reply.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no_ , Jonathan thought in the long silence between them. _He didn't think this through. He is going to be staked.  
_

"My bride's body is in there and they don't take too kindly to being disturbed." Dracula said. The feeling of dread hanging over Jonathan's head was replaced by relief. "I am transporting them to London for a proper burial."

"Let the dead rest, Frankie." Alicia whispered.

It was quiet in the room between the two men; one with grayed long curls, lines to show he lived those lonesome years, one with bags under his eyes and the other with healthy skin, colorful hair, and youth in his voice.

"Oh, oh, okay." Frankie replied. "We'll go, old man. Sorry."

Jonathan listened to the sound of the footsteps walk away. He heard the familiar cane, clacking as it did, then something be placed. He heard the sound of pat and a soft, "Thinking simple always wins at the end of the day. That's what being a vampire means, Mr Harker. We're not so different from humans at the end of the day." Jonathan could hear that Dracula was smiling, it was in his voice, it was a aged but very special smile. "See you in London."

_Pat. Pat.  
_

Dracula walked away and the only sound that Jonathan heard from there was the sound of the water lapping against the boat.

* * *

After a time, Jonathan heard people and the sound of shuffling. The voices were muffled by being inside of the box and his hunger was nagging at him more than it had only a day ago. He heard Dracula's voice, now younger, informing the workers where he wanted the individual boxes moved to. A part of Jonathan wondered how he were able to stroll around the entire world and pay all those workers handsomely to move his fifty boxes. Jonathan recalled vaguely about Dracula mentioning the word 'invest' and 'technologies' and 'oil' at one point in time in the same sentence before they embarked on the visit on a discussion that he barely remembered. 

Finally, the box opened. It was dark when he stumbled out and Dracula caught the younger vampire into his arms with a small chuckle. 

"Hungry?"

"Very h--h-h-hungry."

"You're almost ready for your first hunt. This way, Mr Harker."

Jonathan's arm linked with Dracula's as they walked down a passageway as he recognized reflective lights on surfaces that bore resemblance to water. The smell was quite unpleasant so he grimaced at the scent as his body tensed up. _Is he going to kill me?_ His hunger breached the surface. And all Jonathan could think of was about blood in all the qualities with his personal fears brimming to the surface. _Has he decided not to uphold the deal? Why? Why? He gave his word._

"Are we in the sewers?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Nobody can hear your first victim screaming for help."

"Did your first victim scream for help?"

"They plead for their lives, they sang the verses of their most beloved and horrible God, then I dismembered them. The last, the man who said my wife was damned, he was my first meal."

"Did he scream?"

"He screamed loudly until he did not."

"This is a nice walk."

"Isn't it?"

"We should do it more often."

"In far more beautiful places, Jonathan." Dracula combed the side of the man's bangs aside as he smiled, affectionately, toward Jonathan by his side. "Far more beautiful places."

Dracula directed Jonathan to a small room that had a working shower, a small fireplace, and the clothes that he had packed. After a time, Jonathan exited the small room dressed in his newest suit that was tailored to his figure. Dracula finished off the smallest bit of blood from the cup then set it aside as Jonathan licked his lips.

"Is there enough left?"

"No." Dracula put a cork in the bottle. "You finished the last of your supply yesterday before the ship came to London." he looked toward Jonathan. "Hungry, now?"

"Very."

"Mr Harker, there is tricks to the trade of being a vampire. But it is more of a insider secret."

"What is the secret?"

"There is a plague every one hundred twenty years and we, the ones who live in the crowds, have to be hospital to the meals that we have for the duration of the pandemic and we have to do with what we have by making them last a long time. That isn't my favorite part."

Jonathan just listened.

"Various illnesses return over time but they change and the physicians do as well but the advice remains the same as do the people who proclaim, 'It's a hoax! It's not real! Not happening! I am immune to it by the power of God!'." Then the older vampire added with a snarl. "These people make those strains last the _longest_."

His grip on the cane tightened with fury blazing in his eyes.

"Those people are worse than me." For a dead vampire, his face was turning a perfect shade of red as rage radiated off his figure. It was quite the most unique infuriated vibe that Jonathan had the luck to be in the orbit of. The anger was so full of disdain that it held centuries worth of resentment. "They murder people with their breath and bare hands and laughter mocking for what their GOD made for THEM to conquer and they say God will spare them!"

The older vampire paced back and forth, his cane now supported by Jonathan's hand, as his hands rolled into fists.

"No, He won't!" he threw his head back as he screeched. "SAAAAAAVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGES."

There were times that Dracula could be dramatic -- and for good reason -- that showed the most human side of all; irritation with the deniers. That was also a part of Dracula that Jonathan just adored as it was revealed to him.

"And that means we don't hunt in that time frame?" Jonathan guessed as Dracula gently took the cane back.

Dracula stared back at the younger man.

"We do hunt." Dracula replied.

Jonathan lifted a brow.

"Except,"

"We do it all at once and don't hunt further until the years where it is a threat to our future meals is gone."

"I thought illness doesn't strike vampires."

"A illness that impacts the world makes it hard to hunt and feast because humans in hiding. It impacts every dark creature. _Every_ creature that lurks in the dark."

"So, where are we? At one of your estates?"

"That we are not."

Jonathan lifted his brows.

"Where then, Count Dracula?" Jonathan asked.

"Underneath a church." Dracula smiled as he approached the entrance of the room then shifted toward Jonathan and gestured a hand out. "It's not holy or sacred."

"How did you find that out?"

"I was chasing a nun who had just helped in the delivery of a child. She was vicious, determined, and quite bold in her methods against me to evade being my next meal. You would have liked her; inventive, intelligent, and God fearing worshipper."

"I would have liked her." Jonathan agreed.

"So I went to the library and drew up the plans for the church. I put the plans back and waited her out from below. She were a scared little woman, thinking everything in front of the door was me in the shadows then she made her escape."

Jonathan pitied the long dead woman.

"We had a confrontation here; I was with her dog that I had snacked on--" he held his hand up stopping the younger man from speaking. "Now before you get going; that dog got out of there and found her body after the fact bringing church authorities to it."

Jonathan relaxed.

"She entered and screamed so damn loud watching me hold her beloved corgi." he shed a slasher smile back at the younger vampire. "But the meal after she left, well. . . " he looked aside toward the cot resting across from Jonathan. Jonathan turned in the direction that his eyes were fixated on; it was a section alongside the bed then he turned his attention back. "that was worth the wait."

"Sounds memorable." Jonathan noted.

Dracula nodded in agreement, contently.

"And challenging." he looked on toward the sewage with a fond smile. "Then I threw her body into the sewers once I were done and watched it flow away from here."

Jonathan didn't have anything to say at first.

"So, another nun?"

"Not what I intend." Dracula replied. "You will be getting the most desperate person of all as your meal."

"Who?"

"You'll know the answer upon my return." Dracula said. "Wait here."

Dracula walked on out of Jonathan's line of vision. Jonathan's hunger grew over the passing minutes as he paced around in a circle waiting for his meal to be brought to his domain then sat down on to the cot, clenching on to the sides of his trousers as he tapped his foot waiting impatiently for his meal to be brought. Jonathan shuddered, _is this all humans are going to be to me in the future?_ He froze at the thought of it.

Considering people are mere walking meals was a far cry from considering them as unique individuals that had souls and were strangers that bore no ill will toward them. Now, he understood how Dracula had seen him and his companions invading the palace attempting to stop him from claiming Mina as his bride. They were living and walking targets that annoyed him to no end but now he were the older vampire's equal and things had changed from there. The sound of a throat being cleared drew his attention up toward the doorway.

"I have retrieved your meal, my bride." Dracula announced.

Another quirk that Jonathan liked, being there, reliable, with a way to his salvation (Or more so; his doom). Jonathan took off his jacket and set it aside then got up to his feet, approached Dracula, paused, placed his hands on the older vampire's cheeks, then planted a kiss on to his lips. At first, Dracula's eyes flipped open then he closed his eyes as his lone hand strayed to the back of the younger vampire's head sliding his fingers into the man's hair as Jonathan's left hand strayed down to the side of the gray vest. Jonathan withdrew out of the unexpected kiss.

"Thank you." Jonathan said.

Dracula smiled, his hands clenching the side of the man's shoulder, that felt even more special.

"You're welcome." Dracula said, quietly.

Dracula's left hand let go of Jonathan's shoulder then moved to the side of the younger vampire's face. No, it wasn't just the even more special because of flattery; it was a special kind of pride.

" _Now_ , Mr Harker, it is time for you to hunt."

Dracula withdrew from the light into the darkness and Jonathan stepped into the night. He looked around searching for the familiar old vampire only to find that he was no where in sight. Jonathan could hear the sound of a heart beat coming nearby, the sound of blood flowing through tunnels, the sound of a blood flow was so unique but undoubted, his eyes locking on a figure standing in the dark walking toward his direction. Everything above him became slightly smaller as though he were in mid-air.

The hapless victim stood still at first, dressed in rags, with a hat that had the roof damaged, then screamed loudly as Jonathan flew after the meal.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllpppp meeeee!"

The scream was enough to cause Jonathan to have a complete pause and consider what he was doing to a older man in a sewer.

"VAMPIRE! VAMPIRE! HEELP! I AM BEING CHASED BY A BLOODY VAMPIRE!"

The victim ran into the water then climbed up the ledge and resumed running as Jonathan regained his bearings then chased after them in the very same sewage.

"HEEEEELPPP!

The victim trespassed through the passage way coming right up toward Dracula who only stared in his direction, the stare was more of a startled one watching the meal heading his way, even further on watching him flee past him and knock the age old vampire into the sewer with a shove fleeing for their life. The victim screamed with fear as Dracula propped himself up, picked up his hat, then flicked it while using his cane as his support half-way up.

Dracula watched as Jonathan flew on by him and laughed watching the meal be tackled with a loud whimper. He got up to his feet then watched the feeding take place. Jonathan bared his teeth then bit into the victim's neck and bean to suck as he clenched on to the shoulders. Jonathan didn't hear the sound of trudging behind him in the sewage as his mind was filled with a out poor of relief and pure untainted joy of being given what he so desired.

"That's enough, my dear Jonathan." A hand yanked him back. "You've drained them of their blood."

Jonathan withdrew and sighed.

"That was . . ." It came out reluctantly. "Fun."

Behind him, Dracula laughed.

"Next step, finding your meal yourself." Dracula said as he handed the young vampire a handkerchief. "Think you can do that, yourself?"

Jonathan took the handkerchief then wiped off what he couldn't lick off himself.

"Yes." Jonathan said. "However, maybe I _could_ do sneaking in and drinking nights at a time. "

Dracula smiled upon the young vampire.

"Whatever you want, Jonathan, whatever you want." Dracula said.

Jonathan shoved the body into the sewage and watched it float off.

"I want to go on a walk with you, Count Dracula." Jonathan held a hand out. 

Dracula's eyes shined at the comment.

"Your wish is my command." Dracula took his hand and helped him up then they walked away from the kill site with Dracula's arm wrapped around Jonathan's slim waist.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Edited after being nagged by the comment that the time descripency was there so I checked the link to Dracula provided by MarLoweTiger and found to my horror; yes, there was. And then I inserted another heartwarming scene.


End file.
